Gargoyles Prime
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Rafael has been captured and ends up in New York, will the Gargoyles be able to get him back to his family, and what is up with Fiona? Summary sucks I know paring Hudsonxoc... I was CSI Kat R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Transformers Prime or Gargoyles

A/N: on the Prime side this is set during my 'Family' series between "Family Matters" and "Being a Family" on the Gargoyles side it is set post my story "Sins of a Clan" which is set some time post season 2.

A/N 2.0: This is my first real crack at writing an accent for Hudson so please be gentle with me on that front, if it's bad let me know but don't flame me on it!

* * *

**Gargoyles Prime**

Raf woke slowly, whatever they had given him had him knocked out for hours. He looked around the room quietly then looked at the barred window. The place smelled musty and reminded him of an old dungeon. He stretched to try and see out of the high window and realized he couldn't tell from what little he saw where he was. He sighed and sat with his back to the corner drawing his knees up to his chest tightly. The temperature was dropping rapidly and he was getting cold. He then noticed the odd statue in the center of the room, it looked like a gargoyle and he wondered why anyone in their right minds would lock up a statue.

* * *

Sunset arrived and Hudson awoke from stone sleep to find himself in a dungeon. He was about to attack the door when he heard an odd sound from the corner of the room. He looked to see a young boy, he assumed to be about 10-12 years of age trying to make himself as small as he physically could. The boy's hands were trembling and Hudson couldn't tell if it was from cold or fear. The cold didn't effect him as a gargoyle but the boy wore little that would truly protect him from the cold that was seeping in through the glass-free window. Hudson looked outside and sighed, it wasn't snowing, yet, but that wasn't to say it wouldn't snow during the night. He remembered that the weather forecast for this night did call for light snowfall and he feared for the boy's life in this cold. If he couldn't gain the boy's trust enough to get him warm he would most likely not survive the night. It was obvious that the child was already hypothermic, if the key warning signs Elisa taught him were anything to go by.

Hudson sighed as the boys eyes locked on him weakly, sure, among the clan he wasn't the largest gargoyle but to this boy who was so small he must seem large and frightening. Hudson knelt with him.

"Be not afraid, lad, I won't hurt you."

The boy didn't respond.

"What is your name, lad?" Hudson pushed.

Once again no answer, he was too cold barely responsive. Hudson placed a hand on the boy's face and his skin was like ice and he had lost consciousness. It dawned on Hudson that if he didn't act fast this boy would die. He looked around for a blanket something to wrap the child in to get him warm and growled when he couldn't even find an old woolen blanket to help the child. He began to wrack his brain, there had to be something he could do.

Then he looked at himself and it dawned on him that his only option was his own body heat. He gathered the boy into his arms and sat where the child had been then rearranged the child in his arms so he was partially laying down. Hudson then caped his wings around himself and the child and prayed that this would work.

"Hang in there lad, don't give up on ol' Hudson just yet" Hudson said but it seemed the child couldn't hear him

He watched as the color began to slowly return to the child's lips, ears and fingernails.

"Good, yer warming up I see, lad" Hudson smiled in relief as the boy groaned and began to come to. Then the relief turned to worry, how would the child react to his position.

"What... What happened?"

"I dunnot know, lad," Hudson replied.

As the boy regained his senses he realized what was holding him and for a moment became frightened.

"Easy lad, I'm not gonna hurt ya" Hudson said gently "What is your name?"

"It's Rafael, what's your name?" he seemed to be calming down and the natural curiosity of a boy his age began to overtake the fear he had felt.

"You can call me Hudson." he sighed "Just rest, lad, help should be comin fer us soon".

If he had been alone Hudson would have attempted the door as he had first started to an hour earlier but he didn't dare risk it with Rafael, he was too small and Hudson feared Rafael would not be able to keep up. Soon the warmth lulled Rafael to sleep, Hudson wasn't sure letting the boy sleep was a good idea or not.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Eyre Building the other gargoyles were beside themselves, Hudson had been caught outside of the walls of the castle at sunset and with the Quarrymen around they feared for Hudson's life.

"Elisa, any word on Hudson?" Goliath asked.

"No, I'm sorry, nothing yet," Elisa replied "and I just got report of a missing 12 year old boy out of Nevada, sources say he might be here in Manhattan."

"12 years old and thousands of miles from his home," Brooklyn said "kid must be scared out of his mind."

"Probably is, his full name is Rafael Esquivel-Darby, he was recently adopted according to the reports and his adoptive mother and older brother are worried sick about him"

"I am not surprised, they took the boy in as one of their own of course they worry of his safety"

"From what I heard the brother blames himself, keeps saying there had to be something he could have done"

"Sounds like he feels responsible for his brother, cares deeply for this boy, we must find him quickly, the weather grows colder by the day and if he is out in this I fear for his life" Goliath sighed

"We all do, big guy" Elisa said softly

"Is it too much to hope that maybe... just maybe Hudson found Rafael" Angela asked Fiona wondering the same thing

"We can only hope, this is a large city, the chances are slim but there is still a chance that Hudson and Rafael have somehow found each other.

The gargoyles started to split up

"Goliath, I will stay here, in case Hudson returns" Fiona said

"Okay Fiona, but keep Bronx with you, he may be of help" Goliath replied

Bronx ran to Fiona's side and she stroked his head gently

The rest of the clan split up to search the city

"Why did you stay, Fiona, this is the perfect time for you and... Fiona... what's wrong, you and Brooklyn haven't been spending much time together"

"We decided we aren't mate material..." she sighed "Elisa if I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret, Brooklyn already knows what I'm going to tell you but no one else does"

"Of course Fiona, what's wrong?"

"I... I think I have feelings for a different gargoyle, feelings I shouldn't have"

"Who is it you feel this way about?"

She looked away "Why does it matter I can't have him" she sighed

"It matters to me, now who is it?" Elisa said "Fiona, is it Broadway or Goliath?"

"No... it's neither of them, you wouldn't believe me"

Elisa briefly wondered if it was Angela she was speaking of but pushed that thought aside as Fiona took a deep breath to speak. She had said 'him' after all.

"It's Hudson," she replied "That's why I volunteered to stay here, I... I couldn't stand to see him if he was shattered during the day"

"Fiona, you need to tell him how you feel," Elisa said.

"Why, he only sees me as a child, he could never love me the way I do him" Fiona said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Fiona, you don't know that, you know he cares about you" Elisa said "the only way you are going to find answers or know for sure how he feels about you is to let him know how you feel about him."

Elisa watched Fiona's behavior "Is this the reason you've been avoiding Hudson, you were trying to sort out your feelings for him, you didn't want to be tempted"

Fiona nodded

"You really are in love with him"

Fiona nodded again

Elisa had thought this might be a little crush or maybe Fiona not understanding the difference between loving someone and being in love with them. Then it dawned on her Fiona had seen something in Hudson she hadn't in Brooklyn, stability, Brooklyn, while he was younger, had a brash side to him, whereas while Hudson could be brash at times, that had been tempered with time and experience.

Brooklyn had actively come to seek Fiona and followed her when she ran, Hudson waited and let Fiona come to him and had slowly become someone she turned to for safety and solace, it was the perfect environment to for love to take root and grow. Elisa had no idea how Hudson felt about Fiona or if he truly understood what he meant to the young female gargoyle but watching Fiona now, fret over the missing elder made Elisa see that maybe Fiona really was in love.

Elisa sighed, she'd keep this a secret as per Fiona's request, but she was worried that it was only a mater of time before Fiona's truth came out.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Goliath had gathered the group at what was once an abandoned castle like home. The lights on around the building made Goliath think the place was occupied. He had gone around the building as silently as possible and noticed a basement level window with light coming out of it. He hadn't looked inside as he hadn't been close enough to do so, but he had a feeling this was where they would find Hudson or perhaps the child, Rafael.

* * *

Lexington volunteered to go in to see if he could see who was down there.

Hudson sighed and looked at Rafael; he had been asleep for a good hour and a half at least.

"At least the lad is resting," Hudson thought

Hudson looked at Rafael's face, he was young but it was obvious this boy was brave for the most part. He wasn't your average twelve-year-old boy, they youth he typically saw would have coward away from him more than Rafael did, Rafael seemed curious about him. Rafael seemed easier to convince to trust; perhaps it was the circumstances that they were in that prompted the preteen to trust him so easily.

"Dunna worry, lad, we will get out of this and in the end it will seem nay more than a nightmare." Hudson whispered softly. "I will see to it we get out of here" Hudson continued patting the handle of his short sword with the hand that wasn't supporting Rafael. "I give ye my oath that we will see freedom, lad."

He sighed and then looked up at the window praying he wouldn't have to break his oath, and was stunned to see Lexington looking down at him.

"Lexington, is that you, Lad"

"Yes, it's me" Lexington replied then reached for his radio

"Goliath I found Hudson and a strange child."

"_The child might be Rafael, _"Goliath replied _"Tell Hudson to hang on, we will be in there shortly."_

Lexington relayed the message.

"Good, then maybe we can get this lad into a nice warm bed." Hudson said lifting Rafael as he stood, this action, surprisingly didn't wake Rafael.

Lexington left the window and went in with the group.

Goliath, Lexington and Brooklyn got to the cell where Hudson resided with little resistance as there were few present at that moment. Goliath was about to rip the door off its hinges which would cause a loud ruckus when Lexington stopped him.

"What is it Lex?" Goliath asked.

"I see a quieter way, we've been pretty quiet so far, it would be a waste to ruin that now" Lex replied.

"How...?"

Lexington removed the pins from the hinges and the door came open quietly.

"Like that."

"Nice work, lad," Hudson said quietly "Let us make haste."

"Good idea," Goliath said as they walked back to the way they got in. "who is he?"

"This is Rafael; he was in the dungeon with me when I woke from stone sleep." Hudson said.

"We will bring him with us, but... we need some way to keep him warm during our return to the Eyre Building."

"Wait I see something," Brooklyn ran over to where an old blanket lay, "this should do."

They put the blanket over Rafael trying their best not to wake him up in the process then headed out.

"Elisa, we found Hudson and Rafael, they were together" Goliath reported over the communicator.

"_Good, bring them to the Eyre Building, I will inform Captain Chavez that I found Rafael and brought him there for safety."_ Elisa replied.

They got to the top of the castle and took off in a glide towards the Eyre building.

When they got there Elisa, David and Fiona were waiting, but Fiona looked insecure. Hudson felt concerned about her, but he wanted to put Rafael in bed first.

"Come, I have a bed prepared for him." David said.

"Okay, Xanitos" Hudson said and followed him to a spare room where a large canopy bed was set up.

David turned down the covers to let Hudson place Rafael under them and take the old wool blanket away. David then carefully removed Rafael's shoes from his feet and his glasses from his face before covering him up to let him sleep, surprisingly enough none of this woke Rafael.

They left the room.

"We were lucky to find him, too many children that are kidnapped are never reunited with their families," David sighed.

"Aye, his mother will be thrilled to get her boy home." Hudson replied.

"Yes, this will be one mother who can count her blessings; she will get her son back alive." David sighed as they started to return to the others.

"Hudson, have you noticed Fiona acting oddly?"

"Aye, she avoids me like the plague, I wonder if I have done something to offend the lass."

"I don't know if you did or not but maybe it's time to confront her on this topic."

"Maybe," Hudson sighed.

They got to the room to see that Fiona was gone.

"Where is Fiona, I need to speak with her?"

"She went up to the parapet, she said she needed time alone to think," Brooklyn said, it was well known among the Gargoyles that Fiona and Brooklyn had decided against staying as a couple, their hearts weren't in it and they realized that now.

* * *

Hudson went outside and noticed Fiona exactly where Brooklyn said she was. He went up there to speak with her only she spotted him and started to glide away. He took chance to grab the belt she wore and pull her back onto the parapet, they were going to hash this out here and now.

"Fiona, why do ya run from me, lass, Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"No... no you haven't," she replied not making eye contact.

"Then I don't understand you have avoided me for weeks now, if I have done nothin to offend you, then why is it you won't speak ta me?"

She sighed, it was now or never, she had to say it.

"You dunna understand do you... you were the first one I trusted, first one I cared about... all this time I thought that I could just look at you like family, like I should a clan elder, but I... I felt different about you," she said her voice laced with confused anger, "I didn't understand how I felt at first so I pushed it away, but now... now I can't push the truth away anymore, I'm in love with you!"

Of all the ways this conversation could have gone, this was the last one Hudson expected, he had never dreamed she felt this way about him. She started to take off but Hudson stopped her again.

"Why didn't you say anythin before?"

"Would it have mattered?" she retorted tears falling down her face "We could never be"

"Why d'ya say that?"

"Because... because it isn't allowed!"

"Who told ya that?"

She looked away, no one had expressly said Hudson wasn't a possible choice, nor had they said he was so she had only assumed that he wasn't as he had never shown interest or proclaimed that he was willing to take a new mate.

"You assumed this, didn't you?" he sighed "Apparently I wasn't too clear with my lessons, our clan is tiny, that rule might have applied a thousand years ago when we thrived but today... it would be dooming our clan to enforce that old rule."

"Even so... I'm just a youngster, you said that yerself... excuse me, I think I want to be alone" she said and started away, this time Hudson let her go.

He returned to the lower levels and went to the media room, his mind still processing what Fiona had said.

"Is something troubling you, old friend?" Goliath asked as he entered the media room.

"Aye, Fiona said some things to me I find puzzling."

"Tell me old friend, maybe together we can solve this puzzle" Goliath said taking a seat on the couch by Hudson.

Hudson sighed and told Goliath what he had learned from Fiona.

"This is interesting; I wonder what led her to that assumption."

"I dunna know, lad, nor do I know what to do with this information, I'm old and just getting older, she deserves a younger mate than I."

"Obviously her heart disagrees with that sentiment, old friend. The question becomes, how do you feel about her? You know how she feels about you. Now this is your move to make old friend, no one can chose what you do with the knowledge you have, that is for you and you alone to decide."

"Aye, tis up to me, and I dunna know what to do." Hudson sighed heavily; it was his choice to make.

"I hate to interrupt" Lexington said from his perch on the cornice by the door.

"What is it, lad?" Hudson asked.

"The police contacted Rafael's mother, she'll be here tomorrow evening for him." Lexington reported.

"Good, the lad will go home tomorrow."

"Oh, he's looking for you, Hudson."

"When did the child awaken?" Goliath asked.

"A few minutes ago," Lexington replied.

"I will go talk to the boy."

"Wait, Hudson, we still don't know why those people captured Rafael, nor do we know who they were."

Hudson had to confess that Goliath had a point. He left to see Rafael as Elisa came in to talk to Goliath.

"Goliath I think I know who did this... it's a extremist group that calls themselves the Friends of Humanity, they're a lot like the Quarrymen only they go after mutants instead of gargoyles, that weird symbol you described to me is their logo."

"Rafael is a mutant."

"Yes, I confirmed it with Professor Xavier, Rafael Esquivel-Darby is listed in the Xavier Protocol as a mutant that does not attend his school in Westchester, Charles deemed him too young at the time he was discovered, not to mention he has full control of his gift."

"What is his 'gift' if I may ask" Goliath said.

"It's known as Tecnopathy, he can control, manipulate and communicate with technology using his mind, according to Charles that gift is rather rare, he knows of only 2 other than Rafael with that particular gift, both males, a young man named Richie in Dakota city and another young man that calls himself Forge, the later lives in Westchester" Elisa sighed "He also says that Rafael has the potential to be the strongest known Technopath in the world, Richie and Forge are currently tied for strongest, but Charles thinks Rafael may one day surpass them both."

"The boy has the potential for greatness," Goliath said.

"Yes, he has the potential to become only the sixth known omega class mutant."

"Omega class...?" Goliath echoed in confusion

"Omega class mutants are the most powerful mutants, and some argue the most dangerous." Elisa explained "There are currently five known Omega class mutants, four of whom are affiliated with the Xavier School."

"And Charles believes Rafael may join these five in the ranks of Omega class"

"You mean join him in the ranks of Omega class, he created the term for that group and was one of the first to be recognized as one, his former friend Eric Lenshirr was also one of the first. Then his first two students turned out to fall under that category and finally his daughter brought the total to five, he says Rafael may bring the total up to six. Only time will tell if that prediction is accurate."

"This seems like it would be a heavy burden for Rafael."

"I don't know, at first Charles didn't think Rafael would be all that strong, and then he saw Rafael in action, and how easily things worked for him and he realized Rafael was already almost equal to Forge and Richie. They are both in their late teens, and quite powerful in their own right. Rafael, or Raf as his friends call him, is only 12 years old; he turns 13 in a few months."

"If he is this powerful now, imagine what he would be like when he is the age of his older peers."

"I don't even want to think about it, he will be high level, that's for sure, but I don't think he is aware of how much power he wields, Professor Xavier said that Rafael is unlike the other mutants he has taught who had to be taught how to use their gifts, Rafael's came like second nature to him." she paused "he isn't the only one in his family with powers, his biological sister is also a mutant, she attends the Xavier Institute and just recently turned 18."

* * *

Hudson arrived in the room and saw Rafael sitting in the middle of the bed, his vest on the chair. For the first time Hudson realized how small Rafael looked, especially in comparison to the queen size bed he was sitting on.

"You wanted to see me, lad."

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for saving me," Rafael replied as Hudson sat on the edge of the bed.

"You dunna need to thank me, lad," Hudson replied.

"Yes I do, you didn't have to stay there with me. If I'm right you could have broken out of there on your own and just left me." Rafael said with an involuntary shutter at the thought that he could have been left there to die.

"That wouldn't have been the gargoyle way." Hudson countered "Gargoyles protect, it's as much a part of us as anythin, and even if it wasn't I wouldn't have left you like that unless I had no choice."

Rafael sighed, he was grateful for Hudson and what he did.

"You need to get some sleep, lad, you mother will be here as soon as she can to get you," Hudson said.

Rafael smiled, he knew that there was a way she could get to him almost instantly but that would mean revealing a long kept secret, a risk they couldn't afford to take.

"Get some sleep lad" Hudson said

Rafael sighed as his stomach growled

"I believe we be needin to do something about that, what do you think?"

Rafael agreed quietly and they went to the kitchen.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus sighed, he hadn't liked June's plan, but the truth was it was the only way to keep their secret is to either actually have her take a plane or have her ground bridge to a place close to the airport at the time when a plane lands to make them think she flew. They felt the planes were risky so they decided to ground bridge to Manhattan.

"If we bridge with you guys you're going to stick out with the Nevada license plates" Jack said

"Those that are going with you have changed their alt modes to have New York license plates and any other markers so they blend in" Optimus said "Agent Fowler has made sure they were in the system as valid if anyone decided to run the numbers."

"So who's coming with?" Miko asked.

"Miko I'm afraid you aren't going" Optimus said "Bumblebee is taking June while Jack is going with Arcee."

"Why take two?"

"In case whoever captured Rafael decides they want him back," Optimus said "We are still unsure exactly who it is that captured Rafael or why they chose to do so."

Fowler arrived and went in "Prime, I found out who captured your tech wiz, they call themselves the Friends of Humanity, they took him to New York in order to make an 'example' of him in their city of origin... in other words they were going to kill him. Any particular reason a mutant hate group would be after your tech genius?"

"Rafael is a mutant," Optimus sighed, "his technological abilities come from his mutant power."

"And exactly when did you plan on telling me about this?" Fowler asked.

"I had no reason to think it was important enough to be brought to your attention" Optimus replied "Apparently I was wrong in that assumption."

"Apparently" Fowler sighed "I have the time you should leave if you want to make it look like June and Jack flew to New York although I still don't understand why they will be accompanied by two bots."

"To make sure that they are well protected in New York" Optimus explained.

* * *

Time came and June and Jack went through the ground bridge porthole with Bumblebee and Arcee; then started towards the Eyre building.

The sun had set by the time Jack and June arrived there to get Rafael.

David met Jack and June in the ground floor lobby.

"Where is Raf?" June asked.

"He's upstairs, there is a castle on top of this building and he is within the castle along with some... unique... inhabitants of the castle."

"How unique…?" June asked.

"Have you ever heard of gargoyles?"

"You mean the stone statues?" Jack said in confusion.

"Oh these gargoyles are only stone during the day, during the night they come to life" David explained "Don't worry, among the gargoyles is probably one of the safest places Rafael could be in this city."

They started to the elevator.

Jack tapped his Bluetooth headset while David had his back turned.

"I'm hearing everything loud and clear, partner," Arcee confirmed. She didn't like the idea of Rafael being among these gargoyles and wasn't so willing to take David Xanatos' word about him being safe among them at face value.

The arrived at the castle level and went into David's office where Rafael sat with a small male gargoyle and a laptop between them.

"Raf..."

He turned to see who called him.

"Mom…" Raf ran and hugged her; she returned the embrace lovingly then looked at the gargoyle present. "So who's your friend?"

Rafael left the hug and turned to the gargoyle "This is Lexington"

"Hi, Lexington" June said

"Most call me Lex."

"It's good to meet you," she then turned to her son, "Okay now I want the whole story, from the beginning."

"Mom, I can't exactly tell you the whole story because I don't know all of it," Raf said awkwardly.

"Who does know the whole story?" June asked

"I know the part that your son dunna know," a voice said June turned to see a large male gargoyle standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Hudson, come in." David said from where he now sat at his desk.

"Am I to assume you are June Darby," Hudson said entering the room.

"I am, and this is my older son, Jack."

"Fine couple of lads you have" Hudson said looking between Jack and Rafael, "But to what ya wanted ta know, I was captured by the same ruffians that captured Rafael, but when I was taken it was still daylight and I was in stone sleep," he explained he then told her of the condition Rafael had been in when he woke. Raf returned to Lexington and the laptop as the adults spoke.

"We fear that the Friends of Humanity may return for Rafael unless they have some reason to think he is off limits," David said, "Charles Xavier said that if worst comes to worst Rafael can come and stay at his school, but that option is only to be used if all others fail because Charles still maintains that the Xavier Institute has nothing to offer a boy as young as Rafael who is so in control of his powers. Although, Charles has conceded that your son is a lot more powerful than his first assessment indicated and he is confused as to how your son has maintained control so easily and transitioned into this as if nothing changed." David sighed and leaned his elbows on the desk "Charles believes that Rafael's powers manifested at an extremely early age, it's an exceedingly rare occurrence but not completely unheard of. He says his daughter was demonstrating some weak telepathy at age 5 after witnessing her mother's murder he had to block that power to save her from manifesting really strong powers before her mind could handle them. Charles says that Rafael's mutant gene could have activated weakly around his 7th birthday or maybe earlier, but he says he isn't sure as he doesn't know how quickly Rafael's power's evolved to this point."

"Could it have happened in the wreck that killed his parents?" Jack asked

"Jack he was only two when that happened, he didn't even know what was going on"

Jack took a seat by his mother and then looked to see that Rafael had headphones on before speaking.

"Mom, think about it, Raf might have been two but there was more going on that night than just the death of his parents, he was in the wreck which was trauma enough for a two year old, then he was ripped away from his sister mere moments later." Jack said quietly.

"Honestly that would be unprecedentedly early for these powers to manifest, I would have to ask Charles if that is remotely possible. Charles says Rafael only recently came up on Cerebro, which in itself is strange given the amount of power he wields and the fact that there was no transition from not being a mutant to being one."

As they spoke another gargoyle had come to the doorway. Jack noticed him out of the corner of his eye. This one was proportioned different and seemed larger than Hudson.

"Um who is that at the door?" he asked.

Xanatos looked up.

"Oh, hi Goliath, come in" he said casually "Goliath this is June Darby, Raf's mother and Jack, his older brother."

"It is good to meet you both," Goliath said "I honestly worry that even now your son may still be at risk from the Friends of Humanity."

Arcee chimed the same thing.

"Jack, wouldn't your friend like to come up here and join the conversation" Xanatos said and Jack nearly fell out of his chair.

"What are you talking about?"

"The female that was speaking to you through your headset" he clarified.

"Um... she can't... complicated story" Jack backpedaled quickly.

"She's one of those transformers I've heard rumors about, isn't she?" Xanatos inferred.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Jack started to deny it.

"It's no use denying that they exist I am only too aware of what has occurred in Nevada" David said.

"Then you know why she can't come up," Jack said.

"Then hand me the headset."

"_Jack Darby what are you doing?"_ Arcee demanded.

"Arcee he already knows," Jack said.

"Let me see the headset."

Jack sighed and handed it over.

"Arcee, calm down, I promise whatever is spoken here will remain confidential, I have kept the Gargoyles safe, I know you have no reason to trust my word but I vow to you that if you get found out it won't be through me."

Arcee grumbled and agreed to join the conversation

David attached the headset to a speaker/microphone

"Arcee can you hear us?"

"_I can hear you, so can Bumblebee, but he can't talk"_

"_**I too can hear everything**__" _another butted in and Jack looked ready for a lecture _**"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"**_

"O...Optimus" Jack stuttered in surprise

"Welcome to the conversation, Optimus, we were just talking about Rafael and what we think might be best to protect him." David said

"_**I am aware of the danger Rafael is in at this time and I worry that even having an Autobot guardian may not be enough to protect him from this new threat"**_Optimus said _**"Ratchet has put all other projects aside to create a system that will keep him in better contact with us and maybe defend him should that be required"**_

June relaxed, apparently hearing that Ratchet was on the case soothed her.

"Optimus, I am Goliath, I am the leader of the Manhattan clan, I question whether this technology alone will be enough to protect Rafael from further incidents with the Friends of Humanity" Goliath said "as a gargoyle I am only too aware of what these hate groups are capable of from my experience facing the Quarrymen."

"I am Hudson and I too question if technology alone can protect the boy from these brutes" Hudson added_._

"_This technology is more advanced than anything humans have created," _Arcee said.

"That dunna make sense, if ya aren't human than what are ya lass?" Hudson asked

"_We are robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, we are also known as Autobots as Optimus has mentioned." Arcee explained._

"I have looked all around this building and there are no robots visible"Goliath stated

"_We are in disguise",_ Arcee explained_._

"How…" this time it was Hudson

"The vehicles we came in with," Jack explained, "All cybertronians have the ability to shift into a vehicle mode"

"Interesting, I assume that is why no one knows of them" Goliath said as Lexington walked up

"I couldn't help overhear, I'm Lexington by the way, what kind of vehicles do you turn into, or can you tell us?"

"_I would prefer not to tell you"_ Arcee said

"_**At this point I am inclined to agree with Arcee"**_Optimus replied _**"I need to protect my team and at this point I fear revealing that information would be putting them in more danger"**_

"I understand the urge to keep one's clan safe, I deal with that nightly," Goliath said "but if we are to align ourselves to protect Rafael then we must know how to recognize each other."

"_I don't understand what stake do you have in this… why do you wish to continue to protect Rafael?"_

"Fer two reasons, lass. One: protectin is what we do, and two: I have come to care deeply about the boy, he has great potential, it would be a shame to let bigots like the 'Friends of Humanity' destroy that." Hudson said

Arcee didn't comment about being called 'lass' because among her own kind she was considered rather young and she figured the use of the term was habit for the old gargoyle.

Optimus' sigh could be heard over the link, he couldn't argue with the logic of it being easier to protect Rafael if they knew what their allies looked like at all times.

"_**Xanatos, I will send you some co-ordinance outside of the city bring the gargoyles and join us there"**_

"Optimus the clan has one human member, police detective Elisa Maza," Goliath explained "Elisa was the first true friend this clan had in this time and has since become an important ally, she to will require the knowledge you give us."

"Bring her as well, we could use all the backup we can get if we are to stop the Friends of Humanity," Optimus stated.

Elisa met up with Goliath outside of David's office. She could see Jack, June and Rafael talking and catching up on what happened while they were separated.

"Well it's good to see he's going to be okay" she said

"He won't be if the Friends of Humanity have their way," Goliath sighed jadedly, "We must stop them before they hurt this child."

"You're right, but how?"

"I do not know, but at the moment we need to meet up with the Autobots, maybe they will have some suggestions".

Hudson left the room to get into a more comfortable chair and Jack excused himself to collect his thoughts.

Jack sighed and approached Hudson in the media room.

"Thanks"

"What are you thankin me fer, lad?" Hudson asked

"For protecting my brother... when I couldn't." Jack said looking away.

"Dunna be so hard on yerself, lad." Hudson replied putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I should have been able to keep him from being captured?"

"Those bigots would have captured ya as well, then where would that have left your mother?"

Jack sighed he hadn't thought of it that way.

"I still think there was something I could have done."

"I canna tell you what could have been, lad, I can only say he is okay now." Hudson sighed looking at Jack. He could see Jack mentally berating himself over not protecting his brother better. "Ya did what ya could, lad, that's all that matters, an he dunna think any different of you fer what happened."

"I know that, Hudson, I just... I guess I just wish this didn't have to happen, I wish he didn't have to face people like the Friends of Humanity because he was born a little different. He's gone through so much already, losing his parents when he was 2, all the foster homes, his asthma, Megatron nearly killing him and now this!"

"Why would this 'Megatron' try to kill a tiny lad like Rafael?"

"Raf wasn't Megatron's target, he was just... just happened to be riding in Bumblebee when Bumblebee was hit with a laser tainted with Dark Energon. Raf was exposed to the Dark Energon radiation and it... it nearly killed him." Jack said looking at his hands, he hated recanting the events of that day. "He seems okay now, but Ratchet is still keeping a close eye on Raf, just in case. I was so afraid for him, he... he never seemed so small, so fragile before that moment. I was sure we were going to lose him that day." Jack looked to be on the verge of tears.

"But ya didn't, he's here... he is fine," Hudson sighed placing a hand on Jack's shoulders "ya carry a heavy burden lad, one ya shouldn't have ta carry."

They didn't know Rafael was nearby.

"Jack, there wasn't anything you could have done when they got me." he countered, "there was nothing you could have done when Megatron attacked either and you know that."

"Raf..."

"Jack, stop, please... stop beating yourself up for things you can't change." Raf said "we both know there was nothing that would change what happened with the dark energon and God only knows what would have happened if you interfered with the Friends of Humanity. They might have captured you as well... or worse and you know it."

Jack sighed at his little brother's wise words.

"The lad's right ya know, no-one can say for sure what would have happened if you had been there." Hudson said.

"Yeah... Raf, you're right, and if something happened to me... what would happen to mom and you?" Jack sighed and looked down

"Where is your father?"

"He left... years ago" Jack said leaning back in his chair. "before Raf was adopted."

Hudson sighed and word soon got around that they were to leave and he showed Jack and Raf to the meeting place.

* * *

Optimus sighed as Ratchet activated the ground bridge, Fowler had volunteered to remain to work ground bridge controls for their return.

"Optimus, are you sure about this?" he asked

"If we are to align ourselves with the gargoyles we must be willing to compromise, this is the best way to keep Rafael from harm." Optimus stated, "I fear for him now more than ever. Now that the Friends of Humanity have located him."

"He is of no threat to them, why would they hurt him?" Ratchet wondered.

"The Friends of Humanity or FOH see all mutants as a threat to mankind, no matter how mundane their power is, and given the potential Rafael has, they fear him more than most." Fowler said shaking his head quietly. "Charles Xavier said that if the danger gets too great he will take Rafael into the safety of his school, but that's a last resort."

"Okay".

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Arcee sighed as they started towards the meeting point.

"Arcee I know you didn't want to talk to them but it was for the best, we need all the help we can get if we're going to keep Rafael safe" Jack said

"I know Jack, it's just I wish I could have gotten approval from Optimus before we revealed our presence to the gargoyles and those humans. You realize if the cons found out…"

"Arcee I know exactly what the risks are but Rafael's life is in danger right now from the Friends of Humanity, I… I was just afraid that if we didn't move now and rally our forces they would get him again and… and we wouldn't get a second chance to save his life from those monsters" Jack growled.

Arcee sighed "You're probably right, Jack, we need to gather in now that we know there is a threat on one of our own, Rafael isn't able to defend himself from these monsters so it's up to us to keep him safe"

"Like we vowed when he was adopted, we'll keep him safe…" Jack started

"… Until you stop breathing and I quit functioning!" Arcee finished.

"Exactly, mom doesn't know we're doing this, and neither does he… he'd object to it but we have to keep him safe. Arachnid is a real threat to him as are these 'Friends of Humanity' and Bumblebee can't handle them all by himself. He'll need our help now more than ever."

"Yeah and we'll be right there for him." Arcee agreed

* * *

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Miko came through the ground bridge just moments before the copter carrying Xanatos, Elisa, and the gargoyles arrived. Arcee, Bumblebee, Rafael, Jack and June arrived on the ground.

"I assume these are the vehicle modes" Xanatos said looking around at the all-terrain vehicle, ambulance, big rig, motorcycle, sports car, and muscle car that sat around.

"Autobots transform"

All the bots transformed to their robot modes Elisa gasped looking up at the giant robots that now surrounded her. Goliath unconsciously pulled her closer to himself, he might not stand a chance against these behemoths but at least he'd go down protecting her.

Optimus knelt down to address the humans and Gargoyles.

"I know this must be a shock but right now we all have to unite against our common foe" Optimus said

"Indeed" Goliath agreed "I am Goliath, and this, is Brooklyn, he is my second in command."

"I am Lexington" The smallest gargoyle said

"Broadway"

"Angela" one female gargoyle said

"I'm Fiona" the other female said

"I am Hudson, what be your names?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

"I'm Arcee and this is Bumblebee, he's the one I told you was unable to speak"

Bumblebee let out a string of chirps and clicks to prove her point.

"We can understand him as can Raf, but no one else seems to be able to" Arcee said

"I'm Bulkhead"

"They call me Jazz"

"We have another on your world, he goes by the designation of Wheeljack, we can send you pictures so you can recognize him and his ship, the jackhammer"

"Thank you for meeting us like this, I am Detective Elisa Maza, 23rd precinct, NYPD," she held up her badge so the Autobot leader could view it before returning it to it's place inside her jacket. "I must admit that this is best, us all knowing each other this way that way we know who are allies are in this fight, because I know the friends of humanity aren't going to roll over and die so easily. They have their sites on Rafael and they aren't going to give until one of two things happens. Either we prove to them that they cannot have him or they get him and I don't even want to think about what will become of him if the second were to pass and he was to be captured a second time."

"Detective, you've had experience with these guys, what kind of attacks will they make?"

"They usually move in groups... they're cowards that know their prey is typically stronger than them so they hardly ever work alone. They often use street gang tactics, like carrying bats and chains as weapons, they typically aren't too trained or organized unlike the Quarrymen who are very organized." Elisa sighed "I honestly believe that in the face of an angered gargoyle or even a moderately annoyed Autobot they will turn tail and run. They're driven for their cause but they aren't stupid."

"So you think seeing him with us will deter these jerks?" Bulkhead asked

"Just seeing him with you once might not, but several times might make him a less tempting target, eventually perhaps after figuring out that they aren't going to get him without a transformer or gargoyle the Friends of Humanity will move on to an easier target." She said "then the X-Men will handle it from there."

"I wish I could be so confident about this but, Primus knows how often they will try, we can't be with him every minute of every day" Ratchet said

* * *

Rafael had stayed with Fox, he didn't understand why they didn't want him at this meeting, but they had their reasons. They didn't want to frighten him further should stories of the Friends of Humanity's past sins need to be dredged up.

"Fox why am I here?"

"What do you mean?" Fox asked

"Why couldn't I go with Jack and the others?" he asked

"There is a lot of discussion going on about the friends of humanity and they are cruel people... they don't want you to have to live in fear of them"

"I need to know what I'm facing, Fox" Raf argued

"Yes you do, but right now they need to figure out what is going on" Fox explained "They will let you know things, but right now they need to understand it themselves."

He sighed and looked at Alexander "I guess you're right"

A whining sound drew Rafael's attention

"Bronx, what are you doing here, boy?" Fox said

"They left him behind for now, they thought it would be best to at least have him around to protect us" Rafael explained.

Bronx whined and gave a short bark.

"He likes you, but then again Bronx likes everyone that isn't a threat to him or his clan." Fox commented. "I've learned that Bronx is a pretty good judge of people."

Bronx licked Rafael's cheek.

"Bronx" Rafael laughed rubbing his cheek with his sleeve.

Fox could tell Rafael was exhausted.

"Why don't you go back to the guest room you slept in last night and get some rest, Rafael, you mom will understand."

"Okay, good night, Fox."

"Good night, Rafael." she smiled

Rafael left the room, Bronx following close at his heels.

The transformers, gargoyles and humans returned a few hours later.

"Where is Raf?" Jack asked Fox.

"He's in here asleep" she replied pointing to a guest room. The door was sitting open a crack so Jack went in.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Jack gasped in horror, the back wall of the room was practically gone along with his brother.

"Fox..." Jack trailed

Fox came into the room and gasped in horror.

"What is going on here?" Hudson demanded then entered the room "Oh no... where is Rafael?"

"He... he was in here" Jack said

"Those ruffians got him... they attacked the castle while we were away!" Hudson reached for his sword then thought better of it.

"Where is Bronx?" Goliath asked

"He was with Rafael the last time I saw him" Fox replied, "Bronx followed him into the bedroom I figured Bronx would stay with Rafael until you returned."

"What will we do, lad?" Hudson asked turning to Goliath

"We find those ruffians that took Rafael and we show them what it means to cross a clan of gargoyles." Goliath answered his eyes glowing in anger

"Wait... we don't even have a clue where to begin looking for them. They have no doubt abandoned the location where you found Hudson and Rafael to begin with." David said "I'll contact the X-Men see if Charles can use cerebro to locate Rafael. In the meantime we need to get our heads together and formulate a plan to get Rafael back and stop this once and for all."

David left and Hudson let out a sigh.

"This is not good" he sighed

"You are right, old friend, I will use the communicator to speak with Optimus, see if he has any ideas on how to best handle our problem" Goliath said his voice eerily calm.

"Aye, tis a good idea lad" Hudson said as Goliath started away. The old gargoyle sighed as Jack punched the wall in anger.

"I should have taken him with us!"

"Ya dunna know that, ya dunna know if that would have made a difference. Bronx be with him, Bronx will watch over Rafael to the best of his abilities. Garg-beasts are reliable that way"

"It would have made a difference, he wouldn't have been vulnerable to their attack" Jack said near tears.

"Jack, calm down, you heard David, they will find him with Cerebro," Miko said trying to sound confident. "Plus wasn't he wearing that tracker watch Ratchet gave him?"

"No, the Friends of Humanity took it away from him when they captured him the first time" Jack groaned.

* * *

Rafael lay against Bronx's prone form, this was not a good night for him. He looked out of the cell trying to figure out what these Friends of Humanity were waiting for. Why they still kept him alive when they should know that the gargoyles were after him.

* * *

"Why did you grab the beast?" one guy asked the other angrily

"The beast attacked us," the other replied dumbly

"Exactly and if we go near the kid the beast will attack again. It seems hell bent to protect that kid even at the risk of its own life"

"Can't we tranquilize the beast?"

"Yes but that isn't the point, the point is you shouldn't have brought the beast!"

Hudson leaned back in his chair thinking about what Fiona said was she really in love with him? He shook his head he couldn't be thinking of her now, Rafael was missing and in the hands of men that would happily kill him, but yet he did think of her. She had looked so upset when she found out that Rafael had been captured again. He wanted with all his heart to rescue Rafael but he had no idea where to begin looking.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Elisa looked at Hudson his mind was troubled and she could tell it, but right now she didn't have time to worry about him, not with an active Amber Alert to deal with. She turned her cell phone up after requesting to be notified with information concerning Rafael or the Friends of Humanity.

* * *

Goliath was also worried about Hudson, how he seemed distracted by something, something Goliath feared would interfere with the coming battle to save Rafael's life.

"Hudson, you seem distracted old friend" Goliath said sitting by his mentor.

"Lad I dunna know what to do. I need to find Rafael, but I keep thinking about what Fiona said t' me."

"What she said really has you troubled my friend"

"Aye, I dunna know what kind of mate I'd be for her anymore. She deserves a younger mate but…"

"Can I say something?" Fox asked from the doorway

"Aye, lassie, what is it." Hudson asked

"It sounds to me that you are throwing out every reason to justify not following how you feel. Hudson you're old but you're not _that_ old." Fox pointed out "Forget age difference and whatever other excuses you've made to hide behind and look at this situation and tell me what you see"

Hudson sighed and readjusted himself in his chair, Fox was right he might have been an older gargoyle but he was far from too old to take a new mate and Fiona was very attractive not to mention deep down inside he did love her. Hudson sighed heavily as the truth hit him; he had been hiding behind layers of excuses.

* * *

Rafael sighed and leaned on Bronx, he was scared they were preparing for something, something big that involved him.

"What are we going to do?" Rafael

Bronx gave a sympathetic whimper, he wouldn't let harm come to Rafael. The beast currently saw no way to get the boy out of this predicament and it wasn't in his nature to leave the child alone and frightened. This boy meant too much to the clan, particularly the old one and he was loyal to the old one and if he wished the child protect Bronx would protect him

* * *

The autobots were sitting around the indoor parking structure Optimus adjusted his rear view mirror so he could see Arcee. He knew on some level she was furious, Rafael had been captured from under her nasal plates not once but twice and she wouldn't take that lying down.

"Optimus what do you think we should do, we have no way to locate Rafael or that garg-beast, whatever that is" Ratchet said.

"A garg-beast is a dog-like gargoyle. They are extremely loyal to their clan leader and will protect those it sees as part of the clan or needing its protection" a voice said.

Both bots readjusted their rear-views to see who was speaking.

"Detective Maza, you know quite a bit about these gargoyles, could you tell us more of them and why we never knew of another sentient race other than humans before now."

"Gargoyles, wow that's a topic and a half" Elisa smiled "I will address the second question first, not a lot of people know gargoyles are real, a lot of them either think they are just stone statues or think living gargoyles are as big a myth as alligators in the New York sewer system." She came up to Optimus' driver door and it opened for her

"Get in detective" Optimus said

"Okay, this is going to take some getting used to" Elisa commented idly as she climbed into the cab of the semi. He opened a general com channel so his team could hear what she said this was data that was relevant to all of them.

"Now about the gargoyles, why would they be thought of as a myth?" Ratchet asked

"Because so few people have actually seen them, there aren't many gargoyles around anymore. A thousand years ago there were lots of gargoyles but now… Goliath has often said that they merely survive, they don't thrive the way they used to. If my count of the ones I met on my whirlwind world tour last year is accurate there are less than 200 gargoyles alive on the entire planet including the mystical isle of Avalon. That is on top of the fact that they turn to stone during the daylight hours."

"What… how is that possible?" Ratchet stuttered in shock

"I wish I knew" Elisa replied "They don't really understand it themselves it's just a part of their nature, of what they are."

"And they just accept that?" Arcee asked

"They currently have more on their minds than that, with the Quarrymen still popping up all over the city trying to kill them." Elisa sighed. "It has become so much of what and who they are they don't question it."

"As interesting as this is it doesn't help us find Rafael" Ratchet quipped.

A string of chirps and clicks caught everyone's attention.

"He wants to know if there might be a way that Bronx could get away and show us to Rafael." Bulkhead sighed.

"There might be, but the question isn't can he get away, but is it wise for him to do so?" Ratchet said, "those Friends of Humanity might kill him if Bronx isn't there to protect him."

"Problem is they could wait until sunrise and have the same thing." Bulkhead groaned bitterly.

"Which if my calculation is accurate should be happening shortly" Ratchet announced. This got Optimus concerned.

* * *

Raff watched as Bronx turned to stone and felt a new sense of dread wash over him, that was his only protection from those that wished him dead. The men noticed that Bronx was stone and went in after Rafael. He tried to resist, but without Bronx he wasn't much of a match for his captors.

* * *

After a while of questions the bots decided it was best to let Elisa sleep. She woke sharply to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello… Captain Chavez, what is going on?" Elisa asked

"We just got word that the Friends of Humanity are going to make a move to kill a young mutant tonight, and they are calling for their highest ranking members…"

"Rafael"

"Excuse me?"

"Rafael Esquivel, he is an extremely powerful young mutant has the potential to be on the level with Charles Xavier and Magneto." Elisa explained

"So they are scared of him, what does he do?"

"He can control and communicate with technology using his mind." Elisa explained

"A power that will do him no good against the FOH" Chavez sighed,

To Be Continued ….


	8. Chapter 8

The gargoyles were shocked when they woke and Elisa was not there but David was.

"We don't have much time, the Friends of Humanity are getting ready to execute Rafael and make a huge show of it."

"Show me where those ruffians be," Hudson said pulling his sword, his eyes glowing white.

"Optimus prime and the Autobots are ready to take you to the location covertly" David said

* * *

Rafael was forced to a kneeling position on the stage in front of countless spectators.

"I know this looks like a normal child perhaps your son or nephew but he is really a dangerous mutant, able to control your technology with but a thought and bend it to his will." the speaker said over a microphone "do you want your children learning with children like him? Do you want them taught by teachers like this?"

There were choruses of no after ever question from the speaker.

"THIS IS A STRIKE FOR ALL OF HUMANITY" he said taking the presented gun.

Suddenly a ripple went through the crowd as phones and cameras began to malfunction, street lights began to flash out of control before settling into the Morris code for SOS.

The people on the ground began to freak out.

"IF THIS IS WHAT HE CAN DO AT JUST TWELVE YEARS OLD, THINK WHAT HE CAN DO AT EIGHTEEN, OR AT TWENTY-ONE. HE WILL ONLY GET STRONGER, AND MORE FOCUSED WITH HIS POWERS; WE MUST STOP THIS NOW!" the speaker said trying to get order

The gun pulled from the man and warped out of shape.

"Who did that?" he demanded

"I did, you aimed it at my brother, and you will pay!" Yesenia said in rage.

The sound of transformers changing from vehicle mode echoed through the area and the sound of growling gargoyles soon followed.

"You picked the wrong child to pick on," Another woman stated, it was Elisa Maza. "NYPD, you're under arrest."

"WE AREN'T GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT." The speaker said but all the while the crowd in front of him was scattering to the four winds only to be stopped by transformers and gargoyles and then herded back into a group at the meeting place.

"_Estás bien, hermanito," _Yesenia said kneeling with her brother.

Rafael said nothing just embraced his sister who began to attempt to soothe him in a mix of Spanish and English.

A soft whimpering got their attention

"Bronx" Elisa smiled as he ran to her.

Hudson grabbed the speaker by the shirt collar and lifted him.

"Ye best be glad I canna kill ya." The old gargoyle stated flatly "You were willin ta take the life of an innocent boy all because of a difference in his DNA, if it were up ta me you would die here, lucky for you I abide by the laws of this nation, unlike you."

The man could not form an argument he was too frightened.

"Pathetic" Hudson muttered and dropped the man.

They transformers and gargoyles backed out of sight as the police arrived to take in those responsible for this hate crime.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the speaker soiled himself when he faced off with Hudson," Arcee chuckled over the com line.

"Neither would I," Bulkhead chimed "That jerk got off easy".

"He won't in the eyes of the law" Optimus said. "Autobots roll out, reunite at the Eerie Building."

The bots began to roll out as the gargoyles took off in a glide towards the building. David had already started repairs on the wall that was destroyed and trying to figure out their next move.

* * *

Elisa escorted Rafael and Yesenia to the Eerie building sporting a wide smile.

"It seems after that little show from the gargoyles and Transformers the Friends of Humanity have found Rafael Darby a less than ideal target." She announced. "The judge said Rafael is free to go home."

"Good" Goliath said.

That leaves us with one issue left to resolve.

"Fiona and Hudson," Elisa sighed.

"Indeed, Hudson is nowhere near as old as he makes himself sound." Goliath sighed. "We age at half the speed of a human."

"So he's about fifty years old proportionately speaking, and she is about."

"Twenty-six, why do you ask?"

"Curious, would it be looked at oddly if he did take her as a mate?"

"Given our numbers are so low, no, no one would see it as odd, and even when we thrived it was not unheard of for a young clan member to pick an older mate, specifically a younger female selecting an older mate."

"So what keeps him from accepting her when we all know he loves her," Elisa asked in confusion

"I do not know, as you saw he believes she deserves what she could get from a younger mate than him." Goliath sighed.

* * *

Hudson walked out on the parapet to see Fiona standing out there, her white skin glistening in the moonlight giving her an ethereal beauty.

"Why won't he take me, take my love… I…" tears formed in her soft pink eyes and all of Hudson's resolve began to crumble, he hated to see her like this he loved her too much to see her in such pain.

"Hudson you old fool" he muttered to himself "yer pushin away what could be the best thing to walk into your life in over a century."

He walked up to Fiona and embraced her but too the embrace a step further and caped his wings around the younger gargoyle in a sign of his intent for her.

"Hudson…" she embraced him.

"Can ya forgive me for being such a fool?"

"Aye, Hudson, I forgive ya." She said hugging him back. "Does this mean that… that you are going to…"

"I believe we could be together"

Fiona lay her head against his chest and smiled.

Goliath smiled as he watched Hudson hug Fiona in his arms.

The End.


End file.
